23 marca 1996
TVP 1 7.00 Proszę o odpowiedż 7.15 Z Polski 7.30 Wszystko o działce i ogrodzie 7.55 Agrolinia 8.30 "Powrót do przyszłości" (16) - serial prod. USA 8.55 Program dnia 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Ziarno - prog. red. katol. dla dzieci i rodziców 9.35 5-10-15 - program dla dzieci i młodzieży 10.35 Media Forum '96 10.55 Co wy na to? 11.00 "Indie. Spotkanie z przeznaczeniem" (3) - serial dok. prod. ang. (toksyczne i trujące rośliny) 11.50 Media Forum '96 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Kraj - Magazyn Regionalnych Oddziałów TVP 12.25 Media Forum '96 12.35 Koncert Życzeń 13.00 "Zwierzęta świata" (1/2) Królestwo białego olbrzyma (1) - film dok. prod. hiszp. (z teletekstem) 13.30 Walt Disney przedstawia: "Alladyn" (z teletekstem) / W zgodzie i harmonii (1) 14.40 Media Forum '96 15.00 Studio sport: Mistrzostwa Świata w łyżwiarstwie figurowym - Edmonton '96 (pary taneczne) 16.05 "Bill Cosby show" (43/50) - serial komediowy prod. USA 16.30 Media Forum '96 16.50 Kalendarium XX wieku 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Nowożeńcy - teleturniej 17.55 Media Forum '96 18.05 "Dzień za dniem" (39-ost.) - serial prod. USA 19.00 Wieczorynka: "Noody" - serial anim. prod. ang. 19.20 Media Forum '96 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Biblia, Stary Testament": "Józef" (2) - film fab prod. amer.-włosko-francusko-niemieckiej (1995 r.) (z teletekstem) 21.45 Media Forum '96 21.55 Przeciąg - pr. rozrywkowy 22.45 Fryderyk' 95 - program rozrywkowy 23.00 Zwykła historia - reportaż 23.35 Wiadomości 23.45 Sportowa sobota 0.10 "Życzenie śmierci" - film fab. prod. USA (1974 r., 90 min) 1.40 "Ten mężczyzna, ta kobieta" (1/2) - film fab. prod. australiskiej (1991 r) 3.20 Muzyczna Jedynka 3.50 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Folkowe nuty. Z ziemi lubelskiej 7.30 Tacy sami 7.50 Spotkanie z językiem migowym 8.00 "Legendy Wyspy Skarbów" (18) - ser. prod. ang. 8.25 Powitanie 8.30 Program lokalny 9.30 Małe ojczyzny: A to Polska właśnie 10.00 Życie obok nas": "Zwierzęta Australii": "Miłośnk rajskich ptaków" - ser. dok prod. australijskiej 10.30 Klasztory polskie: Franciszkanie z Wożnik 11.00 Kino bez rodziców: Spotkanie z Hanna-Barbera - filmy anim. prod. USA / "Dwa światy" - serial s-f prod. australijsko-polskiej 12.00 Akademia Filmu Polskiego: "Kung-Fu" - film z 1979 r. 14.00 Wydarzenie tygodnia 14.35 "Słów cięcie-gięcie, czyli rebusy Szymona Majewskiego" 15.05 Familiada - teleturniej 15.30 "Opowieść o Józefie Szwejku i jego drodze na front" (2/6) - "Dzisiaj znowu byłem uczciwy" - widowisko artystyczne 16.05 "Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni": "Wyprawy z National Geographic": "Wśród afrykańskich dzikich zwierząt" - film dok. prod. USA 17.00 "SeaQuest" (19) - serial s-f. prod. USA 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.30 7 dni świat 19.00 Va banque - teleturniej 19.35 "Szalone liczby" - teleturniej dla dzieci 20.00 Był sobie mur - film dok. Andrzeja Titkowa 20.30 Berlinale '96 - reportaż 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport telegram 21.35 Słowo na niedzielę 21.40 Chimera 22.10 "Stek kłamstw" - dramat sensac. prod. USA (1987 r., 97 min.) 24.00 Panorama 0.05 Festiwal "Odjazdy '95" 0.55 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Lublin 07.55 Dziś w programie - serial rys. dla dzieci 08.00 Zwierzęta z ginącego lasu 08.30 Panorama Lubelska 08.35 Tajemniczy wszechświat Arthura C. Clarka - serial dok. prod. ang. 09.05 Spotkania z prof. Wiktorem Zinem 09.30 Tylko Kaśka (1) - serial TVP dla młodych widzów 10.00 Teleks 10.05 Noce i dnie - serial prod. TVP 11.00 Stajnia - mag. muzyki country 11.30 Megabajt - mag. komputerowy 11.45 Kult kina - mag. filmowy 12.00 Teleks 12.05 Różowa dama - nowela telewizyjna 13.00 Kowboj nigdy nie płacze - film obycz. prod. kanad. 14.45 Aviator - mag. lotniczy 15.00 Teleks 15.10 Kot w butach - serial rys. dla dzieci 15.35 Rodzina Gafowiców - serial rys. dla dzieci 15.40 Encyklopedia psów - serial dok. prod. franc. 16.30 Tajemniczy wszechświat Arthura C. Clarka - serial dok. prod ang. 16.55 Lamus 17.10 Sobota w Trójce 17.23 Zupełnie niewiarygodne - serial kom. prod. ang. 17.55 Sobota w Trójce 18.10 PANORAMA LUBELSKA 18.30 Sobota w Trójce 18.40 Wiry życia - serial obycz. prod. USA 19.30 Granice sportu - serial dok. prod. austr. 19.50 Gramofon - progr. muz. 20.00 Muzyczne nagrody Grammy ’96 - progr. muz. 21.45 Klub Soboty w frójce 22.00 Teleks 22.15 Jest jak jest - serial prod. TVP 22.45 Kontra kabaret Klika 23.00 Świątynia blasku - film krym. prod. USA 00.30 Zakończenie pogramu Polsat 07.00 Statek miłości - serial USA 08.00 W drodze - mag. katolicki 08.30 Moto-myszy z Marsa - serial animowany 09.00 Candy-Candy - serial 09.20 Smakosze i rozkosze 09.30 Fashion TV 10.00 Rajska plaża - serial 11.00 Wielki cyrk Pee-Wee - film USA 12.25 Żelazny kowboj - film USA (1969) 14.15 Oskar - mag. filmowy 14.30 Rajd Gaulolses 15.00 Nikiformy 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Tytani - serial dok. USA 17.00 Konkurs filmowy 18.55 Disco polo live 19.40 Losowanie LOTTO 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Cały ten zgiełk - film USA (1979) 22.15 Doktor i diabeł - film USA (1985) 23.45 informacje 23.50 Playboy 00.15 W piątek 13. - serial USA 01.20 Pożegnanie TV Polonia Oddziały TV na antenie TV Polonia 8.00 Program dnia 8.05 Hity satelity (powt.) 8.25 "Szkoła Tańca Ludowego" 8.40 "Mały Lord" - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.10 "Ziarno" - program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 9.35 Brawo! Bis! (powtórzenie wybranych programów z tygodnia) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Znajomi z zoo - program Hanny i Antoniego Gucwińskich 12.35 Oddziały TV na antenie TV Polonia 15.10 "Wojna domowa" - serial prod. polskiej 15.40 Oddziały TV na antenie TV Polonia 16.00 "Chrząszcz brzmi w trzcinie" 16.15 Listy od widzów 16.25 Oddziały TV na antenie TV Polonia 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Sport z satelity 18.15 "Stawka większa niż życie" - serial prod. polskiej 19.15 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 "Stan Borys... piszę pamiętnik artysty" - film dok. Sławomira Grunberga 20.45 Leksykon Polskiej Muzyki Rozrywkowej 21.00 Panorama 21 30 "Szansa" - film fab. prod. polskiej (1980) 22.55 Program na niedzielę 23.00 Oddziały TV na antenie TV Polonia 0.30 "Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy" - serial prod. polskiej 1.25 Zakończenie programu Canal + 07.00 BBC News 07.30 Diabelski młyn - filmy rys. 08.00 Rupert - serial dla dzieci 08.30 Odlotowy świat - serial USA 09.00 Zwierzęta od A do Z: Wojna termitów - film dok. 09.30 Entuzjaści - Autostrada bluesa - film dok. 10.00 Intruz - hiszp. film obycz. 11.40 Made In America - komedia obycz. USA (1993) 13.30 24 godziny - reportaż 14.30 Wprowadzenie do meczu 15.00 Liga polska: Górmk Zabrze - GKS Katowice 17.00 Zaproszenie do Oscara '96 18.00 Rozkodowany Bugs Bunny - filmy anim. 18.50 Chipie i Clyde - filmy krótkometr. 19.00 7. niebo 20.00 Motywy zbrodni - film sensac. USA (1991) 21.40 Filmy nagrodzone Oscarami - Oscar za najlepszą rotę żeńską: Powrót do Howards End - ang. dramat psych. (1991) 00.00 Superdeser - filmy krótkometr. 00.40 Uwięziona Helena - dramat psych. USA (1993) 02.25 Dave - komedia USA 04,15 Krew na piasku - melodramat hiszp.-USA (1989) 06.10 Chasydzi w Londynie - film dok. Polonia 1 06.00 T and T - serial USA 06.50 1 + 10 - serial USA 07.45 Teleshop 08.10 Filmy dla dzieci 09.50 Namiętności - telenowela wł. 11.00 Oddział specjalny - serial USA 11.50 Dziel i zwyciężaj - film fab. 13.00 Bliżej filmu 13.30 Sports world 14.00 Pełnym gazem 14.30 Teleshop 15.05 Casablanca Express - wł. film fab. 16.50 Filmy dla dzieci 17.50 Oddział specjalny - serial USA 18.45 Namiętności - telenowela wł. 20.00 Fuksiarz - film fab. USA 21.50 Wizerunki z krypty - nowele USA 23.35 Power dance 00.45 Sekrety nocy 01.15 Disco polo 02.10 Wizerunki z krypty - nowele USA 03.50 Sekrety nocy 04.20 1 + 10 - serial USA 05.10 Disco polo Discovery Channel 16.00 Saturday Stack (until 8.00pm): First Flights 16.30 First Flights 17.00 First Flights 17.30 First Flights 18.00 First Flights 18.30 First Flights 19.00 First Flights 19.30 First Flights 20.00 Flightline 20.30 First Flights 21.00 Wings of the Luftvaffe: ME 163 22.00 Mysteries, Magic and Miracles 22.30 Disaster 23.00 The Professionals 00.00 Close BBC Prime 06.00 BBC World News 06.30 Forget-me-not Farm 06.45 Jackanory 07.00 The Art Box Bunch 07.15 Avenger Penguins 07.40 Megamania 08.05 The Country Boy 08.35 Blue Peter 09.00 Mike and Angelo 09.30 Dr Who 10.00 The Best of Kilroy 10.45 The Best of Anne & Nick 12.30 The Best of Pebble Mill 13.15 Prime Weather 13.20 Eastenders Omnibus 14.45 Prime Weather 14.50 Jackanory 15.05 Count Duckula 15.25 Blue Peter 15.50 The Tomorrow People 16.25 Prime Weather 16.30 Sea Trek 17.00 Dr Who 17.30 Whatever Happened to the Likely Lads 18.00 BBC World News 18.30 Strike It Lucky 19.00 Noel's House Party 20.00 Casualty 20.55 Prime Weather 21.00 A Question of Sport 21.30 A Bit of Fry and Laurie 22.00 Ben Elton: the Man from Auntie 22.30 Top of the Pops 23.00 Next of Kin 23.30 Wildlife 00.00 Last of the Summer Wine 00.30 Henri 01.30 Tba 02.25 The Inspector Alleyn Mysteries 04.05 Henri 05.05 The Barchester Chronicles Eurosport 07.30 Basketball: SLAM Magazme 08.00 Snowboarding: Snowboard: Review of the Ballantine's ISF World Pro 08.30 Figure Skating: World Championships from Edmonton. Canada 11.00 Alpine Skiing: German Championship 12.00 Livefreestyle Skiing: World Cup from Meiringen-Hasliberg 13.00 Livecycling: Milano - San Remo 15.00 Figure Skating: World Championships from Edmonton, Canada 17.00 Dancing: Sportiv Dancing from Bercy, Paris, France 18.00 Livetennis: ATP Toumament - Lipton Championships from Key 22.00 Figure Skating: World Championships from Edmonton, Canada 00.00 International Motorsports Report: Motor Sports Programme 01.00 Close Sky News 06.00 Sunrise 08.30 Saturday Sports Action 09.00 Sunrise Continues 09.30 The Entertainment Show 10.00 Sky News Sunrise UK 10.30 Fashion TV 11.00 SKY World News 11.30 Sky Destinations 12.00 Sky News Today 12.30 Week In Review - Uk 13.00 Sky News Sunrise UK 13.30 ABC Nightline 14.00 Sky News Sunrise UK 14.30 CBS 48 Hours 15.00 Sky News Sunrise UK 15.30 Century 16.00 SKY World News 16.30 Week In Review - Uk 17.00 Live At Five 18.00 Sky News Sunrise UK 18.30 Target 19.00 SKY Evening News 19.30 Sportsline 20.00 SKY World News 20.30 Court Tv 21.00 SKY World News 21.30 CBS 48 Hours 22.00 Sky News Tonight 23.00 Sky News Sunrise UK 23.30 Sportsline Extra 00.00 Sky News Sunrise UK 00.30 Target 01.00 Sky News Sunrise UK 01.30 Court Tv 02.00 Sky News Sunrise UK 02.30 Week In Review - Uk 03.00 Sky News Sunrise UK 03.30 Beyond 2000 04.00 Sky News Sunrise UK 04.30 CBS 48 Hours 05.00 Sky News Sunrise UK 05.30 The Entertainment Show Cartoon Network 05.00 The Fruitties 05.30 Sharky and George 06.00 Spartakus 06.30 The Fruitties 07.00 Galtar 07.30 The Centurions 08.00 Challenge of the Gobots 08.30 Little Dracula 09.00 Tom and Jerry 09.30 The Mask 10.00 Two Stupid Dogs 10.30 Scooby and Scrappy Doo 11.00 Scooby Doo - Where are You? 11.30 Banana Splits 12.00 Look What We Found! 12.30 Space Ghost Coast to Coast 13,00 Dastardly and Muttleys Flying Machines 13.30 Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels 14.00 Godzilla 14.30 Fangface 15.00 Mr T 15.30 Top Cat 16.00 Toon Heads 16.30 Two Stupid Dogs 17.00 Mad mars Marathon Month: World Premiere Toons Marathon 19.00 Close TNT 19.00 The Pirate 21.00 The Treasure of the Sierra Madre 23.15 Ringo & His Golden Pistol 00.50 Brotherly Love 02.45 The Pirate CNN 05.00 CNNI World News 05.30 CNNI World News Update 06.00 CNNI World News 06.30 World News Update 07.00 CNNI World News 07.30 World News Update 08.00 CNNI World News 08.30 World News Update 09.00 CNNI World News 09.30 World News Update 10.00 CNNI World News 10.30 World News Update 11.00 CNNI World News 11.30 World News Update 12.00 CNNI World News 12.30 World Sport 13.00 CNNI World News 13.30 World News Update 14.00 World News Update 15.00 CNNI World News 15.30 World Sport 16.00 World News Update 16.30 World News Update 17.00 CNNI World News 17.30 World News Update 18.00 CNNI World News 18.30 Inside Asia 19.00 World Business This Week 19.30 Earth Matters 20.00 CNN Presents 21.00 CNNI World News 21.30 World News Update 22.00 Inside Business 22.30 World Sport 23.00 World View 23.30 World News Update 00.00 World News Update 00.30 World News Update 01.00 Prime News 01.30 Inside Asia 02.00 Larry King Weekend 03.00 CNNI World News 04.00 World News update/Both Sides With Jesse Jackson 04.30 World News Update/Evans & Novak NBC Super Channel 03.30 NCAA Basketball 06.00 The McLaughlin Group 06.30 Hello Austria, Hello Vienna 07.00 ITN World News 07.30 Europa Journal 08.00 Cyberschool 10.00 Super Shop 11.00 Holiday Deslinations 11.30 Videofashion! 12.00 Ushuaia 13.00 NFL Documentary - Greatest Ever 3 14.00 European PGA Golf 15.00 NHL Power Week 16.00 Real Tennis 17.00 ITN World News 17.30 Combat at Sea 18.30 The Best of Selina Scott Show 19.30 Dateline International 20.30 NBC Super Sports 01.30 The Selina Scott Show 02.30 Talkin'Blues 03.00 Rivera Live 04.00 The Selina Scott Show Sky One 7.00 Undun 7.01 Delty and His Friends 7.25 Dynamo Duck! 7.30 Gadget Boy 8.00 Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 8.30 Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles 9.00 Skysurfer Strike Force 9.30 Superhuman Samurai Syber 10.00 Ghoul-Lashed 10.01 Spiderman 10.30 Ghoulish Tales 10.50 Bump in the Night 11.20 Double Dragon 11.45 The Perfect Family 12.00 World Wrestling Federation 13.00 The Hit Mix 14.00 The Adventures of Brisco County Junior 15.00 One West Waikiki 16.00 Kung Fu 17.00 Mysterious Island 18.00 World Wrestling Federation 19.00 Sliders 20.00 Unsolved Mysteries 21.00 Cops I and II 22.00 Dream on 22.30 Revelalions 23.00 The Movie Show 23.30 Forever Knight 0.30 WKRP in Cincinatti 1.00 Saturday Night Live 2.00 Hit Mix Long Play Sky Movies 6.00 Blond on the Moon 8.00 Bundle of Joy 10.00 How I Got Into College 12.00 Butch and Sundance: The Early Days 14.00 Krull 16.00 Oh, Heavenly Dog! 18.00 The Air Up There 20.00 Intersection 22.00 RoboCop 3 23.45 Bare Exposure 1.15 Bitter Harvest 2.50 Colour of Love 4.25 How I Got Into College Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Lublin z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Prime z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky News z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TNT z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNN z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki NBC Super Channel z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky One z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky Movies z 1996 roku